Aeoruiiaeo
The Aeoruiiaeo are a non-starfaring, near-human race native to the Delta Sector. Tall, slender and hairless, the Aeoruiiaeo are noteworthy for their near total addiction to Dreamgrids, a specialty trade good manufactured by the Kher during their brief cycle of dominance. It is thought by some cultural anthropologists that this addiction began as a means of defense against the Uhl (and more specifically the nearby Umanu), as Dreamgrids are thought by some to alter brain patterns, including some that would be detectable by the Uhl. Regardless of the true reasons for their usage, their continuing dependency upon Dreamgrids has made the Aeoruiiaeo a vital link in several of the Sector's major trade routes. Basic Characteristics *''Type'': Humanoid *''Durability'': 5 *''Learning Rate'': 3 *''Science: Poor *Navigation: Poor *Tactical: Poor *Engineering: Average *Communication: Average *Medicine: Good *''Genders: 2 *''Life Stages'': Adolescence/Adulthood at 7 years. Middle Age at 18 years. Old Age at 27 years. Venerable Age at 39 years. *''Lifespan'': 40+4d5 years. *''Height (Male): 1.98 meters; 1.65 + (2d5 * 0.11) meters. *''Height (Female): 2.16 meters; 1.8 + (2d5 * 0.12) meters. *''Mass (Male): 70 kilograms; 52.5 + ((2d5 from height) * 3.5) kilograms. *''Mass (Female): 75 kilograms; 56.25 + ((2d5 from height) * 3.75) kilograms. *''Niche/Symmetry'': Omnivorous Bilateral Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Biped, 15 m/rd (9 kph) *''Volume'': 0.073 m^3 *''HD'': 50/50/50 *''HP'': 50 *''Unarmed Damage'': 5 NHP *''STV'': 66 MU (905 MU/m^3) Physical Description The Aeoruiiaeo are a humanoid race, taller than human beings but with a much more slender build. A bipedal race, Aeoruiiaeo stand 2.5 meters tall on average, with an average mass between seventy and seventy-five kilograms. Females of the species tend to be taller and more massive than males, with some additional dimorphism occurring between the two genders. As previously mentioned, the Aeoruiiaeo are completely hairless. Aeoruiiaeo have the same set of sensory, propulsive and motor organs as Humans, though as with the remainder of their bodies, the vast majority of these organs are longer and thinner than the Human norm. Two notable exceptions are their eyes and mouths, both of which are somewhat smaller than Human norm. Aeoruiiaeo eyes are characteristically black, though their color can vary as a side effect of Dreamgrid usage. As with Humans, the Aeoruiiaeo mouth serves as both a housing for the gustatory organs and as a resonance chamber for the generation of sound, which the species uses to communicate. Individuals are not known to be particularly fast learners nor are they particularly durable, though how much of this is natural and how much is due to the influence of Dreamgrids is unknown. It's known that the Aeoruiiaeo are omnivorous consumers, but their feeding schedule is highly irregular; some individuals may eat only once or twice per week, while others may require near constant feeding. Sleeping is not known among the adult population (no doubt a side effect of Dreamgrids); the youth of the species are known to sleep up to thirteen hours per day. Reproduction occurs sexually; females typically produce one offspring via live birth after a 35 week gestation period. Space Units Not Applicable: Species is Non-Starfaring. Ground Units This gives a general listing of the vehicles available to the given race. Engaging the ground units of a species in combat will have the same general effect on the player's relations with the species as engaging their units in space. The mineral composition of ground units will be the same as that listed for space units, though the amounts will be somewhat lessened. Indication of "turrets" for a ground unit allow the unit to fire a weapon in any direction; otherwise, the unit must face their target before they may attack another unit. Ground units always include a very generic description of how the unit will appear. Ground Units in general use the same ratings as space units, but have a few additional properties as outlined below: * Still need a response on energy. **''Melee'': An attack that can only be delivered when that object's collision area is touching the collision area of its target. **''Flat'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on flat land. **''Mount'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on steep mountains. This will likely be determined by rapid changes in planetary elevation, though the exact amount of elevation change necessary has not yet been determined. **''Liquid'' The speed/efficiency the unit travels on a liquid surface (possibly also including ice and cooling lava.) No Data Available at this time. Territory The Aeoruiiaeo are a non-starfaring race. They can only be found on their home planet, located at δ184x148, p3. For a race that spends most of its time in a dream-state, the Aeoruiiaeo have a surprisingly reasonable level of development. They are a mid-range Metal Age species with a technology level that is for the most part roughly equivalent to Earth's early Medieval period. How they acheived this level of technology is somewhat of a mystery; it is thought that either the more intelligent members of the species may have used Dreamgrids as a source of inspiration for new inventions, or that the species had achieved a substantially higher level of development before beginning to use Dreamgrids on a full-time basis and ultimately lost much of what they had acheived (there are even those who speculate that the Aeoruiiaeo were within a few years of having faster-than-light travel). Either scenario explains how the Aeoruiiaeo could have developed their most advanced piece of technology, the famed Field Stunner; it's thought the Aeoruiiaeo developed the Stunner as a way of controlling attacks from the native Dark Lightning population. The Aeoruiiaeo are also famous for their Mip Fur, which is in fact not the fur of a specific creature but rather a textile manufactured by curing the hide of a Grey Anemone with the acid from Black Acid Squirters. On their home planet, the Aeoruiiaeo have a moderate population density spread throughout the small continent which makes up the whole of the land area of their world. *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Delta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Beta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': None *'Worlds': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': Aeoruiiaeo (184x148, p3) **''Beta Sector'': None Status The Aeoruiiaeo system is on the coreward edge of the Great Cloud Nebula and is in very close proximity to the cross-sector flux intersection. Prior to the liberation of the Umanu, navigating to the Aeoruiiaeo homeworld was somewhat of a risky proposition, as many of the nearby fluxes led directly into the nebula in areas frequently patrolled by Umanu fleets. Their world is within the demesne of the Ng-Kher-Arla, so traders heading to their world have to be extra cautious much of the time. Despite the risks involved, Humna Humna traders frequent the Aeoruiiaeo homeworld and do their utmost to keep good relations with them, as they are a key link in three of the major trade routes in the Sector (specifically, they are one of two final destinations for the Cross-Cloud Route, the official source of the Nga-Seng Route, and the unofficial beginning and end of the Circle Route). They are perhaps the only race that has good relations with the Kher, their source of Dreamgrids (it's thought by some that the Aeoruiiaeo might be the only race that could understand their insane starfaring neighbors, given the relatively non-lucid state in which they tend to spend their time). It should be noted that the same difficulties involved in navigating to their world have, to date, protected the Aeoruiiaeo from the predations of Dershetche raiders. Most other races in the Sector are neutral towards the Aeoruiiaeo, a state of affairs that's likely to continue into the forseeable future. *'Ally': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None *'Enemy': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None Economy *'Economic Status Levels': **''Aeoruiiaeo'': Level *'Specialty Trade Goods Purchased': **Data Crystals (Aeoruiiaeo; δ184x148, p3) **Dreamgrids (Aeoruiiaeo*; δ184x148, p3) *'Specialty Trade Goods Sold': **Mip Fur (Aeoruiiaeo; δ184x148, p3) Supplemental Information As previously mentioned, the vast majority of the Aeoruiiaeo population is addicted to Dreamgrids. Research into Dreamgrid usage is continuing; so far these devices, which are beginning to be applied in lucid dream therapy in Arth's sphere of influence, only seem to have psychoactive effects on the Aeoruiiaeo (it should be noted that another race in the Sector, the Nathracch, use Dreamgrids as a form of social entertainment). Why these devices should have such an effect on this one specific race is unclear. What is known is the effect of continued Dreamgrid usage on the Aeoruiiaeo. Virtually all Aeoruiiaeo go through the greater part of their lives in a waking dream state, coming to full lucidity only when the effects of a Dreamgrid wear off and before a new one is used. It is during these brief lucid periods (which last roughly two or three hours in adulthood and decrease steadily to mere minutes for the eldest members of their society) that any meaningful interaction with the Aeoruiiaeo is possible and during which their society is able to function. Even while baked, Aeoruiiaeo are an amicable (if barely comprehensible) race. Trading with the Aeoruiiaeo tends to be somewhat difficult: those that are under the influence of Dreamgrids tend to be more philosophical, which makes them less willing to change their prices too much (if all things are the same, then one price is as good as another). Those that aren't baked tend to get irritated relatively quickly, and as a result are surprisingly shrewd traders. The vast majority of the adult Aeoruiiaeo population is content to live out their lives in a dream state; their motivations are simply to do what their minds manufacture for them. Occasionally, an adult Aeoruiiaeo will have a negative dream experience and will seek to leave their world in order to combat their addiction to Dreamgrids. Many such individuals ultimately fail in their quest. Most Aeoruiiaeo who successfully leave their world do so in late childhood, before they must use their first Dreamgrid. In the days since the Uhl's removal from the Sector, few have gone back for fear of falling back under the influence of Dreamgrids; a small number of those few that never subjected themselves to Dreamgrids have begun lobbying to prevent their sale to the rest of the population. Given the zeal of Humna Humna trading and the insanity of the Kher, these individuals have got a real uphill battle ahead of them. Importance The Aeoruiiaeo serve no purpose within the game aside from being a trading partner; they are thus a potential revenue source for the player. Communication Text As a non-starfaring race, the Aeoruiiaeo had no comm text in SF2 (aside from their greeting message in trade), and will likewise have no comm text in SF3. All text for this species will be handled by the Trading and Commerce Module. ---- NEXT: Chichifa PREVIOUS: Uhlek TOP ----